300 Heroes x Gun World (2017.01.20)
Link *'Official Website: '''http://qj.jumpw.com/# *'Download Link: http://client.jumpwgame.com/qiangjie/qj_v201701181_X86.zip *'Event Website: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/qj/index.jsp Event Time *'Start: '20 January 2017 *'End: '8 February 2017 About The Game #'Gun World (枪界) is a MOBA+FPS game that operated by JUMP Network the same owner of 300 Heroes. #The game will run its third testing phase on 20 January 2017 to 8 February 2017 (operating until this event ends). #The main purpose of this event is for recruiting players from 300 Heroes to test Gun World. #You can download the Gun World at its official website and you can participate in the event at its event website. First Part: Daily Login Skins #First, you need to log on to the website with JUMP Passport ID (The same with 300 Heroes ID) and bind your server account. #Download the game Gun World from the official website and start playing it by using the JUMP Passport ID as your account. #When you daily log into the Gun World. Your in-game check-in status will be marked. The player with the marked check-in status can log in the event website and claim the reward. #The first event has a total of 14 rewards, 1 reward per day. #You don't need to continuous login without missing a day in order to obtain all rewards (meaning the first-day reward is for the first day you login the game, not the first day of the event (20 Jan)). #At the start, the event will show the reward set for the 1st day-7th day. The reward set will be replaced with the set of rewards from the 8th day-14th day once you obtain all rewards from the early set. #All exclusive skins in 300 Heroes that you can get from this event are as follows: ##Home Tutor Tsuna ( ): Login for 3 days during the event. ##Senpai Mami ( ): Login for 7 days during the event. ##Tsubasa no Tsuihanesha ( ): Login for 10 days during the event. ##K-On Miku ( ): Login for 14 days during the event. ##Login for a total of 14 days during the event in order to get all the skin rewards. Second Part: Online Rewards #During the event, you log in the Gun World and stay online for a specified amount of time. #After you stay online for 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 minutes you can log in on the website to receive 4 levels of reward. #All rewards from this event are as follows: ##'Online for 30 minutes: '''Obtain 200 Gold ( ) and 50 Lottery Points. ##'Online for 60 minutes: Obtain 300 Gold ( ) and 100 Lottery Points. ##'Online for 90 minutes: '''Obtain 500 Gold ( ) and 150 Lottery Points. ##'Online for 120 minutes: '''Obtain 1000 Gold ( ) and 200 Lottery Points. ##This event can be done every day and each reward can be claimed once a day. Third Part: Lottery Draws *After you collect enough '''Lottery Points from the second part of the event, you can use them as a currency to pay for lottery draws. *Each draw consumes 150 Lottery Points *Each draw has a chance to obtain one random item from the following list below: ** (Random Hero Card) x 1 ** (Gold) x 300 ** (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 ** (Solo License) x 1 ** (Advanced Merit Pack) x 1 ** (Double Gold Card (1 Day)) x 1 ** (Double Merit Card (1 Day)) x 1 ** (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 ** (Level 5 Random Gem Chest) x 1 ** (Zwei Form Illya) x 1 ** (Mr. Lightning Bolt (Raiden)) x 1 ** (Random Artifact Package) x 1 EASY HOW TO (Install The Game & Receive Rewards) Download the game. Unzip the game and enter through the Launcher. If launcher doesn't work, go to GameBin and enter through QJ.exe. After playing for awhile, leave the game. Login the website and bind your 300 Heroes server account with the website. Receive the reward and re-login the game to see the reward. When you have online time within a day at least 30 minute, receive the reward from the 2nd part of the event. When you have at least 150 lottery points, you can try to draw the lottery. ---- ----